The Curse of the Chocolate Cookies
by NeverendingOcean
Summary: Her heart thumped as her eyes were locked onto What did she do in order to deserve this? Was this life's way of cursing her back? But why did life decide to torment her through cookies? Life is strange .. A cute one-shot of the manga pairing of Reiko Kanazuki and Honey on a Valentine's Day, filled with chocolate cookies and Constructive criticism but please no flames!


Hello, people! Well, I have always been a huge fan of the manga pairing HoneyxReiko, and was disappointed by the lack of stories or drawings of them together, so hopefully I can do this cute pairing some justice and some more recognition that they deserve! If anyone does not know who Reiko Kanazuki is, she is basically another member of the Black Magic Club who fell in love with Honey. I hope I didn't give out too many spoilers, but if anyone wants to know more, I believe she makes an appearance in the manga, chapter 41. It is a shame that she did not make an appearance in the anime, but at least she is in the manga. I would have LOVED to see her in the anime, but I guess you cannot always get what you want. I am not really one to write fanfiction, but when you fall in love with such a wonderful pairing and fail to see a lot of fan support for this couple, I feel overwhelmed to at least release some of my views and stories toward this pairing! Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and I do not own** ANYTHING** from Ouran High School Host Club, or in fact,** anything at this all**, especially the wonderful wonderful characters that I love so dearly. So all of the credit goes to the writers and producers of Ouran High School Host Club! Love the anime and manga to pieces!

**Contains HoneyxReiko, Please Do Not Continue if You Dislike This Pairing!**

* * *

_Ding!_

The girl dressed in the pale yellow dress quickly put on her oven mitts and opened the oven. The smell of freshly baked chocolate cookies wafted through the kitchen and through her mansion. She grinned in satisfaction. It had taken her weeks just for her to learn how to use the oven without starting a small fire, just to prepare for this special day known as Valentine's Day. It was all thanks to the instructions of her best chef who helped her learn how to bake. She was grateful for him, for she knew that it must have been hard to be so patient with a person who always seemed to burn anything that she tries to cook. It did not help at all that her kitchen attendants and chefs were so curious to watch their young master learn how to bake and insisted of watching her every move. She never felt natural with so many people watching her moves, for she has always been a shy girl, and so she continuously kept making more and more blunders, nearly burning down her entire mansion and the hair of one of her chefs. Setting the tray down gently onto the kitchen counter, she glanced at the kitchen attendants who slowly emerged from under the table, who were immensely grateful that nothing had exploded _this time_. Untying the ribbon of her black apron, she glimpsed at the clock.

_7:18 A.M._

She had about five minutes until she had to hop into her limo to school. Carelessly tossing the apron onto the counter next to the chocolate cookies, she quickly grabbed a plastic bag and placed all of her cookies into the plastic bag that was decorated with pink bunnies, slightly scorching her fingertips. She let out a small yelp of pain as she continued placing all of best looking cookies into the bag. Her kitchen attendants looked worried and tried to offer assistance to the poor girl, but she bluntly refused, wanting to do everything herself. Still, she reminded herself to send a mild curse to the culprit who seemed to possess her into doing this tedious process in the first place. After wrapping the cookies to the best of her ability, she tied it with a beautiful white ribbon, and attached was a simple pink card with beautiful calligraphy incited _To Mitsukuni, From Kanazuki Reiko. _Taking one final look at the finished product, she felt proud of managing to finish the cursed product, and carefully placed the cookies into her bag. With the remaining cookies, she tasted a sample and felt the gooey chocolate overwhelm her taste buds, feeling more confident about the approval of her intended target. Wrapping the weirdly shaped cookies, she hastily used a plain plastic bag, not as carefully as before, deciding that they would be a good present for her members of the Black Magic Club.

_7:29 A.M._

Silently muttering a hex toward the universe, she grabbed all of her cookies and hurried into her limo, where all of her attendants escorted her in and carried all of her books and school supplies needed for the day. As her limo started to drive, she let out a sigh, feeling fatigued from the morning. She had previously woke up extra early to make sure that her cookies would be a success, and after accidently burning her first batch of cookies of the day, she had to quickly make another batch of cookies and carefully cut them into assorted cute and cuddly shapes that she was sure that her crush would enjoy.

_Mitsukuni… _

His name was enough to make her heart flutter and make her stomach perform flips. She never felt so happy and calm yet nervous at the same time with a person. The more time that they spent together, the more she wanted to linger by his side, the more she yearned to see his smiling face as he babbled about various and random things, and even hear his bright and cheerful voice whenever he called out her name or beckoned her to sit next to him. Who knew that such a happy and bubbly person can make her, a reserved and shy girl, feel so many emotions at the same time? She felt certain that she had been cursed by him. Why else would she feel so weak-kneed? She could not fathom other reasons why she would feel so anxious. Was this perhaps how her victims felt whenever they received her curses? She could only conclude with that one reason. No matter how much others, such as Haruhi, tell her that it was love, her brain seemed to block it out. It scared her, the possibility of falling in love. At least, being cursed, it felt more comfortable than falling in love. Curses were at least her comfort zone. She had no other ways of communication other than curses. Even though she knew the real reason of her symptoms toward the loli-shota host, her mind seemed to desperately try to eradicate that thought.

_We are here, Miss Reiko._

Reiko jumped, startled by the sudden voice that she heard, as she snapped out of her thoughts. She just noticed that her limo had stopped, and her door has been opened by the chauffeur, who offered a hand to help her out of the limo. Grabbing all of her belongings, she placed her hand into his, and thanked him. With a smile and a nod from his head, he wished her to have a good afternoon and good luck to her attempts to try to capture the soul of the one who already sealed her soul away. With a blushing face, she faced toward the school and started walking, cradling the bag that contained her cookies close to her chest. Just on the school campus, everyone seemed to be in the holiday spirit, even the school faculty, who took the occasion to embellish the appearance of their school with all things Valentine-related. As she started walking through the campus, she noted many girls blushing as they presented their chocolates toward the boys of their affections, and many couples exchanging glamorous gifts for the occasion. She even managed to see a beautiful white horse carrying a pure white carriage, which contained a couple who just emerged as a pairing on that day, which seemed almost like a fairy tale ending. She smiled a bit at the sight as she hurried to her classes.

Throughout the day, she felt her hands twitching as she wished the bell to ring to dismiss the class she was currently in. All day, she watched more girls presenting their affections toward the boys, which only reminded her of what she must do later that day. She glanced at her cookies, feeling her face heat up for a moment and her heart pumping much more rapidly than before. She felt butterflies in her stomach as she thought of having to present the cookies to him. Would he really accept them? Does he still think that she is creepy?

_Riiiiinnnngggg!_

The bell started her from her thoughts as her classmates rushed out the door and seemed eager to hang out with their friends or loved ones on the special day. Gathering up her belongings, she started walking towards her clubroom first, wishing to slightly prolong the time for her to try giving him her cookies afterschool. As the door of the Black Magic Club creaked open, she found her fellow members basking in the darkness, talking rather animatedly of the most recent curses that they managed to come up with for the occasion. Nekozawa noticed her presence and with a creepy voice, he croaked out.

"_Aaahh, Kanazuki-chan… How nice of you to join us today for this special occasion. I thought surely you would be presenting the chocolates to the one who has stolen your soul….." _

Wordlessly, she placed out the cookies intended for her fellow members onto the table that they were currently gathered around. Avoiding their glances, she muttered.

"I wanted to drop off these cookies first, before delivering his cookies. I shall return momentarily."

Her members looked at her, slightly stunned, and then a wide grin started to creep onto their faces. They all thanked her for her generous gift and wished her good luck on her quest. They encouraged her to continue fighting on, and showed them their support of her. She smiled, grateful to have such wonderful friends among her, and thanked them for their kind words of encouragement, despite making her slightly embarrassed. Taking the nicely wrapped cookies, she excused herself politely out of the room and started venturing towards the Host Club, purposely taking a longer way. She felt her heart leaping as she took each step closer to the club, her breaths coming out more rapidly, yet she felt the resolve and determination to present her feelings toward the one who stole her soul. Soon, she found herself in front of the Host Club door, sooner than she expected. With a deep breath, she opened the door, determined to finish the job that she has spent feverishly working on.

As she entered the door, she noticed the atmosphere of the clubroom. Of course, it was dressed up for the special occasion, along with their host club members. All of them dressed in magnificent outfits that made all of them seem like princes from a fairytale, waiting for the chance to rescue their princess. Even the swords that they carried around at times, and their golden bejeweled crowns placed on top of their heads, completed their images, as they went about their usual host duties of entertaining the ladies. She noticed the twins taunting Tamaki over the chocolates of Haruhi, since their chocolates was bigger than his by one whole centimeter, with Haruhi in the middle trying to get them to calm down, looking obviously tired. Glancing around the room, she found her pixie. He was dressed lavishly for the occasion, with a white prince outfit and a tiny crown to complete his look. To Reiko, he seemed just perfect. He was in the middle of eating his daily cake with Mori, just finishing their appointment with a few girls. Their eyes made contact and his face broke out in a grin and beckoned her over, waving his arm to grab her attention.

"Reiko-chan!~~"

As she made her way over, the room seemed to quiet down gradually, as everyone started to watch the strange couple come together to interact. Even the host club members stopped what they were doing and quieted down, curious to see how this weird pairing would work and awaited their actions. When she reached him, she felt her fingers fumble around the bag of cookies that were hidden behind her back. He smiled brightly and asked her.

"How are you? It is such a nice day today, right? It seems perfect to eat a lot of cake today!~"

She felt her face blushed as she tried to force herself into looking into his deep brown eyes and bright smile. He seemed so dazzling and so bright, that he seemed almost out of reach for her. Why would he be interested in such a dark and weird girl? Even though they had recently started hanging out with each other much more frequently for the past months, she still felt the nervousness that is just as strong as when she first met him. She felt her confidence diminish as she struggled to answer his simple question. She whispered.

"F-fine. It is a f-fine day, t-t-today…"

As she felt her willpower draining at each second as she continued trying to look at his brilliant smile, she knew that it was now or never. She had to do it now or else she would lose the courage to give it to him and waste all of her efforts trying to prepare for this special day. With a thrust of her arm, she presented her bag of cookies to him, unwilling to look into his deep eyes, and started stuttering.

"H-h-happy V-valentine's Day! I baked you these cookies as appreciation for being so nice to me and for allowing me to be with you for so many months!"

Mitsukuni felt a bit shocked at her sudden and nervous presentation of the cookies, but eventually felt the sensations of warmth and happiness rush through his body. He smiled sincerely and blushed a bit, accepting the cookies.

"Ahwahhh, thank you, Reiko-chan! They look so delicious!~"

Instinctually, he went on his toes and pecked her on her cheek. Reiko felt her face flush out from embarrassment and heat as the room went wild as the many girls screamed from the cuteness and the moe of this scene that they had just witnessed. Even the club members were slightly surprised at Honey's sudden gesture of affection, except for Kyouya, who merely acknowledged the kiss as inevitable and predictable. Mori jumped a bit of the suddenness of Honey's action, but felt a gentle smile creep up onto his face. He was glad that his cousin found someone special, even though they had such a rocky start and he had previously felt worried that his girl would cause harm to his beloved cousin. After observing them closely for months, he realized that they both had affections toward one another and had no intention of harming each other in any way. When Mitsukuni's lips left her cheek, they both made eye contact and blushed severely. With a blushing face, he smiled affectionately.

"Reiko-chan is so cute when she blushes!"

When she heard his comment, she felt herself blush even harder. As she looked at his face, she was surprised to not see a childish smile that he typically wore on his face, but this time, a mature smile was shown onto his face, along with his eyes that seemed to emit various emotions at the same time. As the room slowly calmed down from the scene that occurred, Mitsukuni started to unwrap the cookies, and commented.

"Reiko-chan must have worked hard to make these cute bunny shapes onto these cookies~"

Before taking a bite, his deep chocolate eyes twinkled a bit as he smiled and asked her.

"Did Reiko-chan put a curse onto these cookies to steal my soul?"

At first surprised that he had asked her such a question, she let out a small smile as she shook her head, remembering all of her previous attempts to try to steal his soul as revenge for stealing her own. His grin seemed to grow even bigger as he replied back.

"Good~ 'Cause Reiko-chan has already stolen my soul a long time ago!" and took a bite of his cookie.

The room once again was filled with screams from the fan girls who were overwhelmed of the current situation that was being played in front of them as Reiko felt her face flush even a darker shade. Her thoughts raced in her head. _Is this really happening? I have succeeded in taking his soul, even without my usage of curses? _As her heart raced, Honey finished off his cookie and smiled brightly.

"Delicious! Reiko-chan is such a good chef! I hope you bake me more cookies in the future!"

As Reiko barely managed to remember to acknowledge him, she shakily nodded her head and smiled, feeling glad that all of her efforts did not go to waste. She just remembered that she needed to head back into her clubroom soon, and decided that perhaps it was best to leave Mitsukuni in his duties of being a host toward others. As she turned to leave, Honey called out to her.

"Ah, Reiko-chan! Will I see you again tomorrow?"

Without a hesitation, a beautiful smile graced upon her lips as she nodded her head, signifying her acceptance to see him once again, and promising to bring an extra batch of new pastries for him to sample the next time they meet again, and started to leave through the door. As she was just about to leave the clubroom, she heard Mitsukuni yell out.

"Okay, it's a date!"

She spun around, shocked at his straight-forward acknowledgement of a date and was met back with once again, a mature look upon his face. She felt euphoria fill throughout her body as she replied.

"Okay!"

Closing the door, she waved good-bye, as Mitsukuni started waving his arm to say good-bye as well, with the host club members starting to gather around him to nudge and tease him about his relationship with Reiko and the room bubbling with excitement from the newly formed pairing. When Reiko arrived in the Black Magic Room, she closed the door and sank into the floor, unwilling to believe the chain of events that happened to her. Upon hearing the door open and close, all of the members turned their heads from their heated discussions on the effective way to make predictions of the future and saw Reiko Kanazuki sitting on the floor with a red, blushing face. Nekozawa spoke up, with a wide grin that seemed to take half of his face.

_"Ah, Kanazuki-chan… I assume your efforts have been rewarded. You have my deepest and sincerest congratulations…."_

The members gathered around her and congratulated her as well, feeling happy how one of their fellow members managed to find love after all of her hard efforts. As Reiko finally managed to keep her face from being red as a tomato and gained an awareness of her surroundings, she looked around and saw everyone with smiles on their faces. She felt her heart filled with happiness as she felt the love from her fellow members emitting in the room. Even though they may be interpreted as creepy, they were still her family. As she uttered her thanks and smiled with sincere gratitude, her mind came to a sudden realization.

_I have to make pastries for him again tomorrow._

…

…

…

_Curses._

* * *

_How was it?_ I hope that I managed to keep the characters accurate and managed to keep the grammar accurate! I do have problems with my grammar from time to time. I enjoyed writing this, even though I am suppose to be studying for my exams at the moment... OOPS? Hehe, anyway, I was intending to end this story with something more likely to end, like _Crap _but I thought it would be cuter if I end it with something that Reiko has been practically obsessed with. I may continue this story with another one-shot, but until then, I have let this story out of my system. **Well, feel free to leave reviews, and I encourage constructive criticism! I would love to hear feedback from you guys telling me how to improve my stories, and I will be sure to edit it from time to time to hopefully do this pairing more justice! Just, please, do not be too harsh on the criticism, and all should be fine. **


End file.
